infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Bloody Mary
Bloody Mary is the main antagonist of Infamous: Festival of Blood. She was a vampiress created by Zeke Dunbar in a story he invented. Bloody Mary was a former governess before being converted into a vampire. After that, she went across Europe, killing solely for blood to stay alive and get stronger. History Early life Mary was formerly a human governess, and she was great with children. Unfortunately, she caught smallpox from one of the children in her care. Mary became bedridden and was near death. Marco, a vampire who secretly admired Mary, decided she was too beautiful to die, and he converted her into a vampire. Mary was grateful to Marco and later fell in love with him, always staying at his side. The two traveled across Europe, killing many innocent people and draining their blood. Father Ignatius, the priest who was with Mary while she was on her deathbed, never gave up hope in her humanity. Ignatius believed that killing Marco would turn Mary back into a human. Ignatius killed Marco, not realizing that doing so could undo Mary's conversion only on the first night of vampirism. With Marco dead, Mary flew into a rage and killed everyone in sight. Pursuing Ignatius Father Ignatius fled and stayed on the run. Mary pursued him, seeking revenge for Marco's death. Along her way, she converted various people into her vampire followers, who aided Mary in her quest. For the next 37 years, she chased Ignatius, though he was always one step ahead of her. Eventually, Mary tracked Ignatius to New Marais. Once in the city with her followers, Mary searched for the priest, even while killing more people and draining their blood. Ignatius soon rallied the people of New Marais and stood up to Mary with his Barbed Cross. Her followers fled in fear; however, Mary was not fast enough and was captured and burned on a pyre. While burning, Mary revealed her true demonic form and vowed to return and have her revenge. Every year since, the people of New Marais celebrate Pyre Night from night until sunrise, in memory of the night Bloody Mary was destroyed. Resurrection Years after her death, Mary's body remained in the catacombs of New Marais. On one Pyre Night, the Conduit Cole MacGrath entered the catacombs to save some trapped civilians. However, despite her death for many years, her followers remained, and several of them were able to kidnap Cole and take him into a chamber with Mary's body laid out on a table. Aware of his capabilities, the vampire cut Cole open and dripped his blood into Mary's corpse in the hope that his Conduit blood would revive her. In a matter of seconds, Mary was resurrected from the dead. Lunging towards Cole and sinking her fangs into his neck, Mary began sucking more blood, and as she did, she got younger and stronger. Now restored to her former strength and appearance, Mary also turned Cole into a vampire in the process both as a reward for his unwilling service and as a means to bind him to her. Upon regaining consciousness, Mary explained to Cole that after sunrise, he would become her slave forever. Fleeing the catacombs, Mary was able to evade Cole and escape into the city with her followers. Now Mary had a psychic connection to Cole, as she is his Maker; the one who converted him into a vampire. Mary later stopped feeding and took an interest in Cole's Electrokinesis abilities. None of her subjects had abilities like him and despite Cole's efforts to stop her and her followers by finding Ignatius' Barbed Cross, Mary constantly contacted Cole mentally and reminded him that she will have control over him. Death However, Cole eventually gained the Barbed Cross and now had the advantage. Feeding in the city and causing chaos, Mary was soon confronted by Cole. Mary immediately began pleading, trying to convince Cole she had done so much to help him. However, Cole engaged her in battle and the two fought. Cole was able to best her, hence Mary began to flee across the city in the form of an orange swarm. Mary finally stopped, to plead once more. However, Cole used a lightning storm to subdue Mary. However, the lighting causes the ground below Mary, with a vampire catacomb directly beneath it, to explode. This formed a large hole. As Mary fell, she fled out of sight to regain her strength. Zeke Dunbar and Cole entered the catacomb and they formed a plan; to destroy the catacombs and Mary along with it, using white phosphorus. As Zeke set up white phosphorus to destroy the catacomb, Mary and several dozen of her followers attacked Cole. However, Mary was once again subdued. With the phosphorus rigged up, Zeke and Cole quickly escaped the catacombs. However, despite the sunrise and being greatly weakened, Mary crawled out of the catacomb in an attempt to stop Zeke and Cole. However, due to the phosphorus, the catacombs were destroyed and Mary was killed in the explosion. Powers and Skills Bloody Mary is a centuries-old vampire; as such she possesses a greater array of powers than any of her "minions". Vampirism: As a Vampire Bloody Mary has the typical traits of vampires of folklore. She is also able to turn others into Vampires through bites, and Vampires created in this way will lose their willpower and become her slaves, though the full effects aren't experienced until the next sunrise. Transformation: '''Bloody Mary is able to transform into a cloud of bats to fly, similarly to Cole though her swarm is a red cloud opposed to his being a black cloud. '''Sonic Scream: Bloody Mary is also shown to have a scream attack similar to the higher level Corrupted and the First Borns. Levitation: Bloody Mary is able to levitate in the air without aid. Super Human Strength: Bloody Mary is shown to have a degree of superhuman strength. Weakness 'Sunlight: '''As a Vampire Bloody Mary is extremely vulnerable to sunlight, prolonged exposure will kill her. A silver cross will also severely injure her if she is struck by it. It is unknown which, if any of her powers, were gained by being revived with Cole's blood. Appearance Bloody Mary is a tall woman with a slim figure. She wears a dark red ball gown with what resembles a black choker around her neck. She has long, dark-red hair (shown as a more vibrant "fiery" red in the comic style cutscenes) that she wears in a tight bun, though in the past and immediately after her revival it is worn loose. She has pale, almost white skin and bright red eyes. Her fangs are not readily noticeable. However, when she is angered, they seem to grow longer. According to a story teller on Pyre night, Mary revealed her true form while being burnt on a stake. She is shown to become noticeably larger and more demonic-looking with a pair of large bat wings growing out of her back and horns on her head. This suggests Mary's true form was similar to that of a First Born. Mary's Teachings Bloody Mary's history was passed down to new vampires via her teachings, lessons left around New Marais, only visible via Vampire Sense. Trivia * Bloody Mary is named after the folklore ghost who appears in mirrors when her name is chanted three times. Some variations of the myth involve Bloody Mary killing her summoner, which might have been inspiration for making her a vampire. * During the storyline, while no mission is active, Bloody Mary appears as a red star on the map and can be seen flying over St. Charles Cemetery and if followed she can be seen flying toward pedestrians, biting and drinking their blood similarly to how Cole bites pedestrians. If the player attempts to attack her she will not allow it and temporarily blocks Cole's battery cores, similar to how the black tar affects Cole in the first game. * Sometimes if Cole uses his vampire sense while Bloody Mary is biting a civilian's neck, it appears as though she is feeding on firstborns. * New Marais has a bar named Bloody Mary. It's located near Hush. * Mary stated that she hates being called Bloody Mary, yet her Vampires chant this while she is being resurrected. * Mary seems to have an attraction to Cole, so much so her Vampire followers make note of it, as they will claim "It's the new favorite!". As well as her dialogue during their final fight suggests she wanted to spent the rest of time together. It remains to be seen if she felt a genuine attraction to Cole or if she was simply toying with him. * Mary's motivation for having her followers attack Cole is explained as her wanted to "test" Cole. However, when enemies spawn, they will shout "Stake him!", "Burn him!", or "Kill him!" Gallery Bloody_Mary._Human..jpg|Mary, the governess. Bloody_Mary._Human2.jpg|Father Ignatius praying for Mary. Mary and Marco.jpg|Mary and Marco. Bloody_Mary._Hunting.jpg|Mary, now a vampire, goes hunting for victims. Bloody_Mary._Mourning.jpg|Mary mourns the death of Marco. Bloody_Mary._Corpse.jpg|Bloody Mary's Corpse. Bloody_Mary._Corpse_Cole.jpg|Cole awakes above Bloody Mary's Corpse. Bloody Mary Feeding on Cole.jpg|Mary regaining her youthful appearance and strength by sucking Cole's blood. Bloody Mary Resurrected.jpg|Mary, resurrected. Bloody_Mary._And_Minions.jpg|Mary and her minions. Sources * ''Infamous: Festival of Blood Category:Vampires Category:Festival of Blood Category:Good Karma Enemies Category:Evil Karma Enemies Category:InFamous: Festival of Blood Category:Characters in Festival of Blood Category:Enemies in Festival of Blood